


The Desires of Guns

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Diamond Boy and Doll Face [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Continuation of another fic, Crimes & Criminals, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Extended Metaphors, Kissing, Light Angst, Loaded Language, M/M, Metaphors, Read Metro Station, Straddling, gun mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Perfection is a finicky thing. The word is so loaded, like a gun.





	The Desires of Guns

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you havent read Metro Station, read it! Its kinda the premise for this story. Its part of my Platonic Septiplier series! Anyways, enjoy this cute little fic. Little angst but...mostly fluff.

 

Jack thinks Mark is **perfect**. From his thick raven hair down to his annoying feet that kick him in the night, Jack thinks Mark is **perfect**. He thinks the way he squints his eyes when he misplaces his glasses is adorable, and the way he blushes red when he's aroused his gorgeous. He thinks the way he says the word 'room' is the cutest quirk ever, and his nervous ticks never failed to make Jack smile. The way their bodies fit together when Mark takes Jack out dancing, the way he kisses Jack gingerly when he's hurting, and feverishly when he's flaming. Mark is like a taste of fine wine to him, aged to perfection, increasing his intoxication levels by the second.

"Perfect..." He murmurs as he's straddling and kissing the man of his dreams. Mark looks at him with confusion, wanting to be inside his head. Jack chuckled at his husband, his kisses stilled. "Yer perfect."

Mark scoffed at him, leaving kissing on his collarbone. "I think you're confusing us darling."

Jack sits up, lifting an eyebrow at the suggestion. "How so?"

"Because we can't _both_ be perfect Jack...and of course, you're the perfect one." Mark says, poking Jack's nose to make him giggle, but he's not amused.

"Why not? I mean...perfection is only a construct, so when I say yer perfect, that doesn't mean th' whole world has ta think ye are." Jack shoots back, and Mark chuckles as he makes small circles on Jack's hips.

"That may be true my philosophical green bean," Jack huffs at the nickname, "but doesn't that also mean that I'm allowed to think I'm _not_ perfect?"

"Shut yer mouth, I'm right." Jack says, prepared to load another word, he's not going down without a fight. Mark throws up his hands in surrender, smiling at his husband dopily.

"Whatever you say my dear." Mark replies,  and his words are empty bullet shells. Jack's on edge now, he doesn't know how to make a move. "What's making you be so damn philosophical anyways?" Mark continues, kissing his husband all over again, leaving **perfect** kisses all over his body. Jack hums in response, his mind wandering in his own brain.

"I dunno. I just want ye to know what ya mean ta me I guess? I'll talk about it later I guess." He rushes, leaning down to nibble on Mark's throat just the way he likes it.

"I just- _ah_ -I don't want you to think you can't talk to me sweetheart." Mark gasps out right before Jack leaves a hickey on his neck. He licks over the spot then looks Mark in his bright, loving eyes. **Perfect** eyes, might he add.

"I know I can talk to ye," Jack admits, pressing a light kiss against Mark's mouth. "I just...ye take yerself for granted sometimes..." He finishes, and Mark cups his face, pressing their foreheads together. They lock eyes on one another, and Mark begins to speak, softly, lovingly,  **perfectly**.

"I'm sorry Jack. I'm just always worried...worried I won't be enough for you. Worried that one day, you'll get bored and leave. I don't want you to leave." Mark said, his voice cracking slightly at the end. Jack slid his arms under Mark's and cupped his cheek as well, looking into his eyes yet again.

"Mark, believe me when I say t'is. M'not leavin', okay?" Yer the one for me and I." Kiss. "Love." Kiss. "You." Kiss. Mark smiles at him, almond eyes shut out of bliss, and kisses him again.

"Are you going to coax me with kisses until I comply?" Mark laughs, finally opening his eyes again as he let Jack's soothing voice wash over him. 

"Is that somethin' yer not inta?" Jack muses, wearing that lopsided grin that Mark thought was **perfect**. Jack was going to kill him one day. He knew it. "'Cos I can stop." Mark smiles back at him, running his thumb over his bottom lip, watching the movement.

"No thank you. I just..." Mark sighed and looked back into those blue orbs, full of hope and understanding. **Perfect**. "I just hate that I've done this to you...made you live like this."

He watched Jack's playful smile slip into a frown. He knew Jack didn't believe he was hostage, but Mark knew better. He knew Dark's intentions.

"Doll Face, listen. Nothin' will change us. We'll always be tagether, criminals er not. Okay?" Jack says, as one of his diamond eyes falters, tinting a light green. Mark smiles at him, because he thinks, posessed or not, that Jack is **perfect**.

"Okay Diamond Boy. I believe you." He replies, and it doesn't matter if it was him or Dark. Because Jack thinks Mark is **perfect** either way. That word is so loaded, like a gun.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to keep up with my college AU Series Sellouts and Heathens! Some juicy things are going on at GTU ;) Ta Ta!


End file.
